Genus and species: Portulaca oleracea. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY6xe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY6xe2x80x99. Portulaca xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY6xe2x80x99 is a new variety of Portulaca oleracea. The plant has a vigorous spreading growth habit and can be used as a groundcover. It can also be used in a potted or hanging basket presentation. The invention""s flowers are a unique dark red flower with a red ring surrounding a yellow flower eye at the base of the flower petals. The flowers are single and measure approximately 5.0 centimeters in diameter when fully open. The plant performs well in hot and dry climates. The plant is very resistant to rain, heat and drought.
The new cultivar is propagated asexually from vegetative cuttings. The asexual reproduction establishes that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described in successive generations. xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY6xe2x80x99 has been reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif., and all of the characteristics thereof have been determined to be firmly fixed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY6xe2x80x99 originated as a sport from the variety xe2x80x98Summer Joy Wine redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,251). The inventor isolated the sport in October, 1999 in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif. A single lateral stem was identified which exhibited a dark red flower with a red ring around a yellow eye. The parent variety possesses a dark red flower with a red center. The original sport was isolated and rooted in soiless plant media. Twenty vegetative cuttings were then made from the original plant after it grew to a suitable size. All twenty plants were identical for leaf shape, flower color and overall plant habit. Subsequent annual vegetative propagation of these plants over the next two years produced uniform plants with the same characteristics.